


A Heart Large Enough

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Sometimes Aragorn wonders if his heart is large enough for all the love he feels, and all he has been given.
Relationships: Aragorn/Arwen





	A Heart Large Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Hearts" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Sometimes Aragorn wonders if his heart is large enough for all the love he feels, and all he has been given.

Love for his people and for the land he holds in trust for the future, given back as loyalty from his people and bounty from his land.

Love for his shining Queen, for her sacrifice, made for love of him.

Love for those gone who loved him--his mother, Halbarad, Boromir. The memory of their love keeps him warm.

"The human heart," Elrond once told him, "has an infinite capacity for love." Aragorn can only hope he is right.


End file.
